ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Imprudent Daydream
Knightmare walked loosely around some hidden place in canada, days had happened since he was told somewhere in this area a mysterious place existed. He believed maybe a Savernyan base, he was't sure, it didn't matter. Prudence moved slowly through the cold area moving with his head down to avoid the snow. He felt something around the area. It reminded him of his old home, it reminded him of his mission. Prudence shook his head as to remove the troublesome memories. He continued on his way to see a young man just beyond the horizon of his vision. "Damn someone..." Knightmare as a thunder hid "Let's see what we have here" Knightmare said while preparing to ambush Prudence moved to where he thought he saw the man. He looked around and absorbed the silence of the woods. It was defining in his presence, not even the birds chirped. Prudence folded his sleeves into the other and went on his way. “I know you’re here.” He said in in a whisper. silence maintained power for some seconds "If you cooperate, i will let you live" Knightmare said while walking out from his hidding spot Prudence didn’t even turn around. “I’m afraid it’s quite the other way around.” Prudence suddenly appeared behind Knightmare’s back. “Your going to help me.” Prudence whispered up close. While another Prudence stood at his same position. "Well let me give you a heads up" Knightmare said while punching the Prudence behind him, sending him in the air. He then rushed toward the other prudence Prudence flashed in front of knightmare face to face. “Still so young, still so much time to make mistakes.” A third Prudence appeared and grabbed the back of Knightmares head. A small ball of snow rose up and began compressing. Slowly it formed into a small ice needle and shot itself at Knightmares head. the niddle hitted in the middle of the forehead of Knightmare but broke at contact "Young yes, weak never" Knightmare said while braking the arm of the prudence holding him and jumping in the air Prudence looked up in somewhat boredom. Several tree branches shot up and entangled Knightmare it started to squeeze him and threw him to the edge of the woods. As Knightmare landed Prudence was already standing there waiting for him. “Who are you?” "That's a secret" Knightmare said Suddenly Knightmare turned in an ice skeleton and attacked Prudence. The animal-skeleton lacerated Prudence neck withits teeths “Forgive me You’ll find the taste a bit tough.” Knightmares teeth grinded against what felt like rock. Prudence grabbed Knightmare and threw him onto the ground. “Since you seem to have no moral standing I will introduce myself first. I am Prudence of North City.” "Sadly... we Savernyan have a tradition, no enemy should know your name" Knightmare said behind prudence "by the way this is not me" he said while crushing Prudense's neck Other Knightmare, the one that has turned to an ice skeleton kicked Prudence to the air, where other Knightmare was ready to knee him down. Prudence went down and hitted the soil at a terrible speed, the crash produced shockwaves, and inmense hole "Maybe i can't multiply like you, but i have speed and a enough power to get around things like this power of yours " The three knightmares said while turning in glowing ice dust that was carried away by the wind Prudence again appeared behind Knightmare‘s back. “Multiply? You seem to be under a fearful disillusion, allow me to enlighten you.” Prudence stood tall and released a wave of energy. The ice and snow vanished and Prudence and Knightmare stood where they had before. “Prudence the Wise. I am the strongest of the hidden worlds, and you’ve fallen into my world.” prudence flashed away and sent a hard fist into kightmares nose. Prudense fist shattered agaisnt Knightmare's steel-like skin, "Your world is useless agianst me... I am not the strongest you have ever met, but i am stronger that you for sure. Prudense isn't something you have, you would have never messed with me then" Knightmare said while jumping in the air As Knightmare looked down he caught sight of four Prudence’s. “You seem to be under a fearful disillusion, allow me to enlighten you.” Their voices spoke in unison and released a creepy echo. "Well this doesn't sound good" knightmare said while he aplicated Enlightment on himself, a sphere of Aura covered knightmare The Gracious Fear Prudence raised his hand and summoned a small orange orb. “Unda Laguna origatai.” Suddenly a large sphere appeared around Knightmare and began to shrink. The three other Prudence’s circled the orb and began shrinking it faster. Knightmare seemed unalarmed by this he keep himself inside the sphere The sphere began to coat Knightmares frame and crush him under his shield. “Which is stronger, your shield or mine?” Prudence clenched his fist and added a terrible pressure on Knightmares body. “Tabula Rasa.” The shield then exploded in an enormous light. "Mines" Knightmare added unharmed by the explosion and his shield was unscratched. " I know that's not your best, don't fool with me..." Knightmare whispered now behind all the prudences "The more we fight, the more i learn from you" he added “The same thing can be said for all of sentient creation, we are blessed with the most powerful object in the known universe.” Prudence vanished and appeared a few feet away. “But the time is neigh, I must finish you here.” He walked forward bearing a large black key. "Woe, there's no near end to this" Knightmare said he dismissed his shield and spreaded his arms on a gesture of arrogancy, "Hit me with you best" he added Prudence took the chance to ram the key through Knightmares heart. Darkness began to flow from the wound and crept into Knightmares body. Prudence put his head down, knowing the thing he just hit was himself. Meanwhile Knightmare's shield appeared somewhere else it was empty but suddenly began to expand “You bore the living life put of me, no more foolishness.” Prudence snapped his key in half and darkness began to poor out like a massive torrent. “Surrender to the dark.” The Darkness raged like a flood sweeping away snow and trees. It crashed against rivers and expanded for miles. It grew and grew consuming all around it until noting remained but an expanding darkness. “Forgive me, I meant not to disrespect.” Prudence said to no one in particular. The shield kept growing and while expanding it began to absorve the darkness, when it reached 1 miles of radius Knightmare appeared standing at top of it. "Prepare" Knightmare said The darkness rose up and shattered the shield like tissue paper. Prudence turned his back as he fell into the darkness, and as it spread over the world. "Surrender to the Darkness" a voice said while the darkness of the who area became a prudence, No darkness was present and the knightmare's shield kept expanding while the new prudence Launched against the original “Prudence!” A voice rang out and echoed over the darkness. Prudence rose from the dark and looked towards a tall cliff. '“You would make such a fool of yourself. I expect better from such a virtue.”' Prudence lowered his head at his shameful actions, “Forgive me, Charity.” Category:RPG